1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to candles, and more specifically to a candle having a fuel element and a wick clip.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Clips that locate and secure wicks for candles and for devices that dispense vapors into the ambient air are well known in the art, and useful in many applications. In candles, such clips may be used to position the wick for the most efficient provision of fuel, such as candle wax, to the flame, while in vapor dispensing devices, such wick clips secure a wick by which a vaporizable liquid is delivered from a reservoir to an exposed surface.
More recently, melting plate candles and simmer plate dispensers have been used to provide rapid melting of a solid fuel element and/or rapid dispensing of a vaporizable material to the atmosphere. In one melting plate candle, a dispenser for active materials has a melting plate dispenser of volatile materials comprising a wax fuel element, a consumable wick disposed in the wax fuel element, and a heat conductive base having conductive elements. Heat from a flame at the wick is transferred to the heat conductive base, which in turn helps melt the wax fuel element at locations other than directly adjacent to the flame. Another melting plate candle has a concave melting plate. A wick in a fuel element is located at a low point in the melting plate such that melted fuel material on the melting plate is directed by gravity toward the wick.
In each of the aforementioned melting plate candles, the melted wax is allowed to flow up the wick by uncontrolled capillary action, which may cause the candle to burn brighter than necessary or consume the wax faster than desired.